1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a call screening apparatus and method, and, more particularly, to a call screening apparatus and method that allows subscribers to program a subscribers' profile indicating desired screening options to route incoming calls based upon the subscribers' programmed profile.
2. Background Information
Voice mail systems are well known and offer the convenience of providing a message platform where a caller can leave a message for the called party who can then retrieve the message and return the call at his or her convenience. An example of the operation of a typical voice mail system involves a caller trying to reach a called party who is on the phone. Typically, the caller has the option of having the call directed to the called party's voice mail or reaching another party by depressing a key on the caller's keypad. The caller does not have the option of letting the called party know who is calling so that the called party can decide whether to accept the call instead of letting the call be directed to voice mail or someone else. The called party is not notified that a call has been placed until the calling party leaves a message and an indicator lets the called party know that a message has been left in voice mail. Alternatively the called party may be notified that another call is waiting on the line but the called party has no indication of the identity of the caller I.D. or call waiting.
Some voice mail systems allow the call to be screened based upon the recording of a calling party's name. More particularly, the system prompts the calling party to verbally input his or her name which is recorded by the system. The call is then completed to the called party by announcing the recorded name or identity of the calling party. On being apprised of the identity of the calling party, the called party can dispose of the call in one of various manners, including rejecting the call. Other systems also provide for screening incoming calls based upon the calling party's number. The calling party's number is displayed to a subscriber typically on a LCD screen and the subscriber can decide whether to answer the incoming call or not.
It is desirable to provide a call screening apparatus and method that allows incoming calls to be screened according to various criteria programmed by a subscriber. It is also desirable to provide a call screening apparatus and method that allows the subscriber the option of determining the calling party's identity before answering the incoming call. It is furthermore desirable to provide a call screening apparatus and method that is flexible and can be easily modified by the subscriber.